The Sharpie Hides
by pepsi.bottle.2.hyperness
Summary: Bella is the lead singer in a band called The Sharpie Hides, with 3 other girls. Things happen and everything changes. Rated M for swearing. OCC READ and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro

**Hey guys!! I'm writing my first real story. I hope it's ok. Please leave a review if it is. You don't have to write a paragraph review just write OK. I'll continue if anybody likes it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the ****Stephenie Meyer****'s characters. I don't own the ****Jonas Brothers**** or ****Robert Pattinson****. I do own Ria, Kayla, Riley, and other characters I mention that are not related to Stephenie Meyer's characters. I hate writing disclaimer's so this is the only one for the whole story. I DON'T OWN!!! there now I can happily start my story.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

"RIA, STOP OBSESSING OVER THE JONAS BROTHER'S AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I screamed up the ceiling.

"COMING!" she replied.

Well now that that's taken care of I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 18 years old. I have brown hair that goes down to the small of my back. I'm about 5'4, which I know is short but that's me. I have brown eyes that my friends say are like pools of melted chocolate. SURE they are. I have a petite build. I'm not a size D in the boob department but I'm ok. We can't all be Kayla size. I love dressing up randomly just like Audelina. I wear preppy, gothic, or just random. I'm the quiet slash weird one in the group.

Speaking of my friends, we all live together in a huge mansion in Seattle. After we graduated, our parents decided that we earned a MANSION. We live near a forest, which we all love going in I for one don't like money being spent on me. But, I'm grateful that they did buy it. Having said that I should probably mention that my friends and I are in a band.

We're called The Sharpies Hide. Weird name, I know, we've heard. The reason for that odd name was that when we first started the band, we made t-shirts to wear at our first show.

We were using Sharpies because they have this cool inky color. So we were happily coloring on shirts when Ria dropped hers and it fell under the couch (we were working in the living room).

When she tried to get it, she couldn't. So she started grumbling, "Where is it?" Audelina being the smarticle person she is replied "They're hiding shhhh." We all stared at her for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

Kayla then added in as a joke, "The Sharpies Hide, what a cool band name." We stopped laughing and stared at Kayla for a minute or so, before all of us started screaming because that was an awesome name. So that's the story of our weird name.

I keep mentioning names so I should introduce some of my homies aka my best friends in the whole world.

First off, let's talk about Ria. Ria is, what I like to call, a TALL person. She's about 5'6. She has pretty long brown hair. It goes past her elbows. She has ACTUAL chocolate pool eyes. She has a, like I said, TALL person build. She likes to dress bright and cheerful. She is of Hindu heritage. She is the one that makes the most friends in our little group. I love her all the same.

There's something very important you need to know about her, she is in love with 5 guys. She's obsessed with The Jonas Brother's and Robert Pattinson. Her room is covered in posters of them. The last guy is none other than one of my guy friend's RILEY!! Riley is about the same height as Ria, has a weird curly, afro type set of hair. He has brown eyes that are a bit dark and usually filled with mischief. Riley always finds ways to drive me insane but he's my guy friend all the same.

So that's Ria and next is Kayla.

Kayla, Kayla, Kayla. Kayla has black hair that she can cut herself professionally. She has brown eyes that are always filled with happiness. The only time she's not happy is when something bad happens. In which we all comfort her. She is about 5'4, like ME. She has a model like build. She has a full time membership in the boob department. She can get any guy she wants. She's a bit on the flirty side. But that doesn't mean she's a slut. She wears mainly black clothes. But she's not emo or gothic. She calls herself punk. She is an awesome Asian. She is the crazy one of the group so we have a lot of fun.

Last but not least, theirs Miss Audelina. Audz (as Kayla likes to call her) has brown hair that's almost black. She put blonde highlights in her hair a few years ago, but now they just blend in and fade a little in color. She has a full set of bangs and armpit length hair. Her eyes are brown, but they look black without sunlight. In the sunlight her eyes turn light brown and slightly orangey in color. She's about my height and like me has a petite build. She has the same deal as me in the boob department. She is Salvadorian. Which is from El Salvador. Haha I'm smart. Ok back to her. She is the quiet and loud at the same time person of the group. I love her.

Now that all of my babes have been introduced, I'll just wait for Ria to come down the stairs.

Kayla is on MySpace talking to someone from Hawaii. Her cousins live there and introduce her to people all the time.

Audelina is reading a book and listening to her iPod. She loves reading.

I am of course drawing and thinking of song lyrics.

Ria finally comes down the stairs.

And of course she is wearing an "I LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS" t-shirt and jeans covered with Robert Pattinson's face. But I love her all the same.

"Ok guys let have a little discussion so please stop whatever you're doing", I called out.

Everyone stopped and turned around to face me.

"Ok so we have something we need to decide", I started, "Today while I was on the computer I was looking at my emails, and I stumbled upon this email of a bulletin. The bulletin said that there is going to be a band competition in downtown Seattle. The only rule we have to follow is that, the songs have to be original."

They all stared at me a few seconds before the screaming began.

"Hell yes!!"

"Yah!!"

"Let's Do it Fishes!!"

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I asked unnecessarily.

"Well, all we have to do is figure out some new songs by next Friday and do some practicing and we're set!!!" I added.

"Umm Bells, don't you already have some songs written down in that book of yours?" Audz asked.

"Well yah but I'm not sure if they're any good" I replied.

"That's what you said about our last songs and look where we are today" Ria pointed out.

"Fine" I surrendered.

"YAY!!" they squealed when I gave them my notebook.

"BUT", I warned, "I only finished one song and we still need 2 more."

"This songs kinda sad but we'll turn it into a bit of rocker beat so it'll be fine" Kayla observed.

"Yah, but I'll work on an upbeat song for the number 2 song." I added in.

"What will we do for the 3rd song?" Audz asked.

"Umm, I have a suggestion" Ria said.

"NO!!!" we all screamed.

Ria always has the same suggestion, a Jonas Brother's type song. We are NOT doing that.

"Wait, it's not a Jonas Brother's type song" she replied.

"Okay, shoot" I said.

"Well why don't we try a hip-hop thing" she requested.

"N---" before I said no I actually thought about it. I turned to everybody else and said "That doesn't sound half bad. We haven't done a hip-hop song yet. What do you guys think?"

Kayla replied with a "Why not?"

Audz replied with a "Ehhh sure."

"So it's decide we'll do my one song, then an upbeat one, then a hip-hop." I said verifying it.

"Yepp" they replied.

"Do you guys want to practice the song we already have?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Hell yeah"

"Ehhh, ok" was what I got as a reply.

We headed to the music room. (Yes we have a music room. We all decided that we didn't want to use the garage)

"Ok let's do sound check" I requested.

Ria starts testing her drums with an awesome beat.

Kayla starts playing a tune on her keyboard.

Audz starts tuning her electric guitar.

I test the microphones. We all have one next to our mouth so if they want to join in

I usually doing the singing because everyone says I have an awesome voice but I don't believe them. My voice is good enough is what I say. But anyways I usually sing.

I also test my electric guitar. Audz and I rock.

"Okay everything sounds good, let's figure out a beat", I said.

"How about Ria does a soft kind of beat, Kayla plays a higher beat,

and me and you do a high beat." Audz chips in.

(A.N./ as you can see I don't know that much about notes so I'm just going to say beats)

"Sounds good", the rest of us reply.

Ria starts out the soft beat, Kayla joins in with her beat a few seconds later.

Audz and I join in after a few seconds.

We let the chorus ring the air before I start singing

The tears stream down her cheeks

_She doesn't wipe them away_

_She let's them fall making tracks for all the_

_World to see_

_(To see…)_

_(Yah yah)_

_Her eyes hold a pain like no other yet,_

_There is a smile on her face_

_She stands on the edge_

_Looking at the world below_

_Happiness she once had_

_Smile genuine and true_

_It was all a lie_

_A lie that turned into reality_

She jumps off the ledge perfectly content

_Her hair spins wildly out of control_

_It surrounds her tear-stained face_

_She hears the screams _

_But her mind is on happier times_

_One scream breaks through her mind_

_And it's hers (It's hers..)_

_But she's not scared_

_She's not sad_

_She's finally happy_

_She's falling downnn _

_And I don't think she's getting up again_

_(Not again... Not again…)_

_Tell me if you care_

_Tell me would you cry?_

_I want to know _

_(I want to know)_

_But it's too late now_

_(It's too late..._

_Yah… yah)_

_Because I'm falling downnn_

_And I'm not getting up again_

_(Not again… Not again)_

We whisper the last lines.

_Tears stream down her cheeks_

_She lets them fall_

_She wants the world to see_

_The tracks against her skin_

_Her eyes hold endless amounts of pain_

_She has a smile on her face_

_She jumps and she falls_

_(She falls)_

_She closes her eyes _

_She let's the darkness consume her_

_She falls_

_She falls_

_And she's not getting up again_

_(Not again)_

We ended the last few notes.

There was silence and then…

"We rock!!"

"Hell yes!!"

"We are jonas-tic"

We all turn and stare at Ria.

"What?"

"Jonas-tic?"

"Yup. Jonas and fantastic combined."

We continue to stare at her.

"GET OVER IT!!!!"

We look away.

"Ok so now that we practiced that song, and we agree it's pretty good, we just have to work on the other songs."

"LUNCH TIME!!!" we all scream after minutes of silence.

And off we went.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Ok, so what did you guys think? It's my first time with long stories. And this is just the first chapter. RIA guess what!!! I OWN YOU!!! Mwahahaha ok evil laugh is finished.**

**Please review. **

**I don't care if they are flames just tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Helium and Pee

**Hey Guys!! Well I at least got 7 hits according to my stat page thingy. I wish I had a review. * ****puppy dog eyes * Pwetty pwease review. Ria asked what will happen next and I answered with an IDK. I'm making this up as I go along and I hope it goes ok.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN**

**P.S. ^------ I know I said I wouldn't do this but oh well**

**Oh and this story is mainly going to be in Bella's POV. It might be another character's but I'll mention it.**

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.**

For lunch we went to the awesomest restaurant ever… RED ROBIN!!!

"I LOVE THE PIZZA HERE!!!" Audz and Kayla shouted.

"How about we head inside before we profess our love to the food."

Audz and Kayla looked away sheepishly.

We walked in and headed to the front desk/car.

"Welcome to Red Robin. How may we help you?" the male employee asked with a smile.

"Can we please have a table for 4?" I asked

"Coming right up" he replied.

We walked a few feet behind him and Kayla immediately started telling me how cute the guy was.

He was pretty cute. He had fiery red hair and pretty hazel eyes. He was probably 5'8. He was lanky but had his sleeves rolled up and you could see he worked out. He looked about 19. But I'm not interested in finding a relationship right now. And who says he's interested anyway. I'll leave him for Kayla.

By now we were already at our table.

"Is there _anything _else you need?" the employee asked putting suggestive emphasis on anything and looking at Kayla. _Typical _I thought. I now realized his nametag said John.

Kayla was looking at him with a flirty smile and said quite innocently "Can you please get me a black balloon?"

John looked surprised then turned disappointedly to go get Kayla a balloon.

"Way to break his heart," Ria chided.

"Well after his sleazy attempt at asking for a piece of this" she said pointing down at herself, "He deserved it."

We stared at her a bit before laughing loudly, which caused a family nearby to look over. We stopped laughing after a bit and they looked away.

_It's really impolite to stare_ I wanted to say but I'd think it'd be better not to. I then realized the irony of what I just thought and then started laughing again. Ria, Kayla, and Audz stared at me but I just shook my head.

A waitress came to our table to take our order.

She had multi colored hair. She mainly had an extremely dark brown hair with streaks of gray, blond, and red. She was a few inches taller than me. She had dark brown eyes but hinted to a lighter tone because of the lights. She looked like an older version of Audz.

That's because she's her mom.

"Hey Santos" we all said excluding Audz who said "Hey Mom."

"Hey guys" she replied to all of us excluding Audz who she said "hola mi nina."

"So what can I get for you guys?" she asked.

"Well you should already know what I want, mommy dearest" Audz teased.

Santos smiled and wrote her order down.

"I'll have some of that delicious pizza as well, mom," Kayla added.

We call all of each other's parents, mom or dad. They are all like family to us. When one mom's away we have another close by. We may not be related but that doesn't matter. We love them a lot.

Santos wrote that down too.

"Bells?" she asked.

"I think I'll have the spaghetti" I replied.

She wrote that down also.

"Ria, darling?" she asked.

"Ummm, I'll take the chicken fingers" she replied.

She wrote that down also.

"Ok, huns your food will be here in a few minutes. Just chat and I'll stop by later" she said with a kind smile and left to put the order in.

Just as she was turning away, John was coming back with Kayla's balloon. When he saw Santos he got this strange look on his face. It looked scared, weird… I'll have to ask Audz later. He was walking more cautiously to our table now.

"He-Hey San-Santos" he stuttered.

"Hi John. I see you've met my daughter's" she replied

Even though I already knew she thought of us that way, it still made me smile when she said _daughters_.

John's eyes widened and he briefly looked at us and back to Santos.

"Da-Da-Daughters" he said frightened once again.

"Yepp, can't you see the resemblance," she replied with humor in her eyes but John couldn't detect it because he was too scared.

_Wimp._

So that's where Audz gets the "Yepp" saying. I guess it's true what they say like mother like daughter.

By now Ria, Audz, Kayla, and I were turning red from holding in our laughter.

"Umm… yah they-y loo-look just like you. Umm here's your balloon Miss" John a.k.a Wimp said as he handed Kayla her balloon quickly and scared out of his wits.

He then said in a shaky voice "B-bye Santos" and left.

_How rude,_ I thought, _no goodbye for us._

_Wimp._

As soon as he was a good distance away, we all started laughing hysterically. Santos even gave a giggle but tried to keep it in.

"Well girls, there's one guy less I won't have to worry about flirting with you gorgeous gals" she said with a mischievous yet motherly smile.

She's always making sure we don't have losers lusting after us._ The price of beauty,_ I thought sarcastically. I knew that the girls in the group were beautiful I always felt the odd one out. I'm so plain, no matter what the girls say. Oh well, enough about my self-esteem back to reality.

"Thanks Mumzy"

"Thanks Mom"

"Gracias Mama"

"What they said"

Was our reply.

At this time our stomachs gave growls to remind us why we were here.

"Sorry girls, let me go put these orders in" Santos said and left.

"Mom is so kewl," Ria said.

"Yah one more reason why I love her" Audz chipped in.

"Yeah" Kayla agreed.

"Umm hey Audz one question," I asked.

"Hm?" she replied.

"Why was Wimp, I mean John, scared of Santos anyway?" I asked my question eagerly.

"Well as you know mom is really protective," she said and we nodded in agreement, "some of the idiots at work underestimate her and say stuff that mom doesn't really appreciate. So let's just say she can be really intimidating."

"In other words, she's a bad ass?" Kayla said bluntly.

"Yepp", Audz agreed.

We started laughing again.

I pictured sweet Santos as a Mafia boss stroking a cat and saying, "I have an offer that's you can't refuse" and staring someone down.

I started cracking up even more. It was so hilarious.

Santos walked over with our food and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" we replied slowly ending our laughter and stared at the food as the scents passed through our noses.

I'm pretty sure Audz started drooling.

"Mommy?" Ria asked.

"Yes hun?" she replied.

"Can you put that food on the table before I start drooling like Audz over there?" Ria asked innocently with hunger written all over her eyes.

Santos chuckled and quickly put the plates down.

"Happy?" she said with a smile.

We would've answered but our mouths were stuffed with food.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said with a small laugh.

"Well since you girls are other wise occupied I'm going to go back to work. Oh and Audz your sister, father and I will come for a visit in 2 weeks to the mansion" She added.

Audz nodded because that was all she could do with her mouth stuffed with food.

Santos laughed and left.

After our savage way of eating we daintily wiped our mouths and acted like we weren't eating like this was our last meal.

Kayla then realized she had her balloon and started playing with it.

"Hey Kayla how come you wanted the balloon anyways? Besides to play with it", I asked.

Kayla got a mischievous smile and said, "To do this", and proceeded to suck the helium from the balloon.

After a bit she randomly said, "The hash slinging slasher."

We started laughing for 2 reasons, 1] her voice sounded like a strangled cat, 2] that was a random Sponge bob reference.

"Oooh let me try" Ria said in an eager yet childishly whiny voice.

Kayla gave her the balloon and Ria sucked in a big gulp of helium and said, "What's up dock?"

We started laughing again because she sounded just like Bugs Bunny.

I suddenly got an idea and whispered my plan to my peeps.

After we all sucked in huge amounts of helium we shut our mouths to hold it in. We all split the bill and left the money on the table. We got up and started walking away. We had our mouths shut when Santos walked over.

"Leaving?" she asked.

We couldn't say anything so Kayla pointed to the balloon and then to our mouths to try to explain.

"You guys can't talk right now because you guys are holding in helium to do something weird?" she replied.

We nodded to show she was correct.

"Ok well have fun," she said with a kind smile.

She's awesome like that.

We each hugged her and went on our way.

When we got to the front of the restaurant we saw Wimp, I mean John still at the car/desk.

Step 2 of our plan is now initiated.

We walked up with smiles and when John saw us without Santos he smiled back.

_Pig _I thought.

"Hi girls I hope you enjoyed your dinner," he said with an annoyingly flirty smile.

We looked at each other and started Step 3.

"Yup it was delicious," we said.

All our voices put together sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard.

_Helium_ _rules _I thought with a smile.

By now John looked scared enough to pee his pants.

We smiled again and yelled in a loud voice, "THANKS FOR ASKING BUT WE GOTTZ TO GO!!"

That time we sounded so high pitched that we were positive that we would shatter the windows if it weren't for them being plastic.

John cowered and we smelled that horrid scent of pee fill the air.

_EWWWW!!!! _I thought.

I looked at the girls and they seemed to agree.

Because we thought he had enough we started walking toward the door.

But at the last second Audz yelled "CLEANUP ON ISLE 5" with a small laugh after.

As we left we heard the EWWW's and laughter of the people inside.

By then we were laughing hysterically. The helium made us sound like cackling witches. By the time we stopped laughing we used up all our helium.

"I'm tired" Kayla said.

We nodded in agreement. We ran to Audz's car. She had a blue Audi R8. **(Picture on profile) **Her parents bought it as a present for her birthday. She loved that car. She's wanted one ever since the summer before 6th grade when her friend Roger nick named her Audi. She thought it would be awesome to have a car that has your name.

We all hopped in and immediately started the radio.

Stripper Friends by Tila Tequila came one. We laughed and sung along to the song. We rolled down the windows and blasted the music. The song broke through the dark night air. This song weirdly makes me laugh.

_[CHORUS]  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing_

Doesn't matter what you need to get you through your day  
If you buy it, or just sell it or just give it away  
It's the same at the end of the day  
Doesn't matter if you pray or if you stop praying  
Sounds are spinning in your head, and they just won't stop playin'  
It's the same at the end of the day

[CHORUS]  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing

Doesn't matter if they care or if they don't care less  
You got your finger on the trigger of your favourite black dress  
It's okay at the end of the day  
Doesn't matter if you're open or afraid to fall  
All that matters is that you stay true to who you are  
It's okay at the end of the day

[CHORUS]  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Books in this small town, balla's all around  
We all want the same thing

We all wanna live, we all wanna learn  
How to love without getting burned  
We want to be loved, are we good enough?  
Yeah yeah  
[CHORUS]  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing

With the last few words we started laughing. We came onto our street and headed for our garage. Audz parked her car next to the rest of our cars.

We all love our cars.

I had a Silver BMW 3-Series ACS3 Coupe. It was my baby.

Ria had a Blue Ferrari F430 Spider. It's pretty cool.

Kayla had a Black Lamborghini Diablo Convertible. She says her car is a sex mobile. I just laughed when she said that.

**(Car pictures on my profile)**

We did our nightly ritual of kissing our car's hood and went to our rooms. We yelled goodnight to each other and went to sleep to prepare for another awesome day tomorrow.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

**So?!?!?! How was it? By the way my mom did actually work at Red Robin.**

**I do have a sister.**

**And my friend Roger actually nick named me Audi. **

**And I really want that car.**

**RIA!!! Here you go. I was going to add the Riley part here but it got long enough so I'll post it in the next chapter. I am going to enjoy writing the next chapter. MWAHAHA!!! I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow. My sister's bugging me to do makeovers with her. * rolls eyes * so I gotz to go. I love writing about my dream car. * sigh * kk well bye**

**So review please?**


	3. Vampire, Pads, Changing Clothes, OH MY!

Hey everyone!!! Sorry for not updating in a long time. My inspiration wasn't the best. But here I am and here's Chapter 3 of THE SHARPIE HIDES.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! If I did Ria, Ian, and Me would be in it with super awesome powers. But I don't own it so I can only write a story about it. I OWN RIA AND ANY OTHER NON-TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**

**Still In Bella's POV!!**

I woke up to the feeling of something licking my face.

_What the?_

I rubbed my eyes and looked groggily at the edge of the bed and what I saw was an….

ADORABLE CUTE LITTLE KITTEN!!!

It was so odd yet captivating. It was young I could tell by the size. It was orange, black, gray, white, and brown. It had a cute little pink nose. It also had these strange eyes… they were golden but had a ring of violet. I could tell it was a girl though.

_Yay, another girl in the house, _I thought with a smile.

**(A/N: Remind you of anyone? ******** A picture of this adorable kitty is on my profile. Imagine the eyes like the description I gave.)**

"GUYS!!!" I screamed.

They all ran in, in different states of clothing. Ria was in her glow-in-the-dark Joe Jonas PJ's. Audz was in her Victoria's Secret pajamas, which included a purple tank top and sky blue bottoms. Kayla, of course, ran in wearing a purple and black bra with matching underwear.

**(I only found Audz's PJ's. Sorry Ria but I don't think glow in the dark Joe Jonas Pj's exist. I wish they did I would totally get them for you. As for Kayla's Pj's, Girls out there reading this you can probably imagine what they look like. :) :])**

Despite the situation I laughed at how they looked.

"Kayla put some clothes on!!" I said while laughing.

"Well excuse me for running in here, next time if a murderer is killing you I'll have to take my time putting on a shirt before I run in her." She replied sarcastically but smiling at the same time.

The reason for them running in here meowed and everyone looked at it.

After a few seconds in harmony everyone said, "AWWWWWW!!!!"

They all ran toward it but the poor kitty was a bit overwhelmed and hissed before running toward my lap and hiding under the blanket.

"Guys, stop you are scaring the poor thing." I said.

They immediately stopped.

The kitty was still under the blanket but it popped one ear out before taking a peak to see, if it was safe again.

It was so adorable at that moment that I stroked it's head adoringly it purred and nuzzled my hand in response.

I smiled. It liked me.

As I continued petting it I looked up at everyone and nodded to let them know they could speak. By the surprised looks on their faces I could tell they didn't know of the kitty until now. I wonder how it got here. Oh well, I love it too much already to care.

"Where did it come from?" Kayla asked in a normal tone so as to not scare the poor kitten. By the looks on the other girls faces that was the question they all wanted to ask.

"I don't know but I woke up and it was here licking my face," I replied.

We continued discussing things and we finally agreed that we could keep it. It had no collar and if it belonged to someone else it wouldn't be as nice to me. Plus, I didn't want to let it go.

"What are you going to name her?" Audz asked.

Up until now I hadn't thought of that. Little miss kitty over here cleared my thoughts.

_Hmmm… What should I name her?_

After a bit of thinking I decided what to name her.

"I think I'll name her… Violet", I said with a smile.

They all nodded in agreement and Violet purred.

_I guess she likes her name_, I thought with another smile.

My stomach grumbled and reminded me that it was the morning which meant…

"BREAKFAST TIME!!!" I yelled.

Violet was a little scared for a moment but I guess she's getting used to the yelling.

We all rushed down the stairs, me holding Violet in my arms.

We weren't sure what to make but we ended up deciding on pancakes and a cup of coffee.

Audz and Kayla got out the blender to make their coffee.

Kayla loves iced latte frappucino's.

Audz loves them too but preferred a hot cup of Hazelnut latte.

I just liked regular coffee with a nice bit of vanilla mixed in.

Ria just drank her Robert Pattinson water. It's the same water he drinks and is flavored like soda but had a fruity tinge.

I went to the fridge and got out some milk and tuna for Violet. I set it out in two bowls and watched as she went over and sniffed it. I could almost see her nose scrunch up in disgust. She turned to the tuna and sniffed that. Her face showed disgust.

I went over and said, "Violet, hun, aren't you hungry don't you like tuna or milk?"

She shook her head, almost as if she could understand me.

_Wow_, I thought, _she must be a really smart kitty._

I saw a bird fly past the window and land on the bird feeder. Violet ran threw the window and launched herself at the bird.

I ran outside and watched as she drank the bird's blood…almost like a… vampire.

I was a little scared at the moment but then remembered that if she wanted to drink my blood she could have already done it. And I couldn't bear to lose her. I've only had her for a few hours and she's already taken a place in my heart.

_My kitty is a vampire, _I thought with a strange smile.

Everyone else was already behind me and observing the scene, with shocked and a hints of scared faces. I proceeded to tell them my epiphany, of sorts and in the end they agreed with me. I could tell they loved Violet as much as me.

Speaking of Violet, she was currently purring and rubbing up against my legs. I picked her up and fake scolded, "Violet, honey, you should have told us you were a vampire kitty."

Her pretty little eyes stared up and me with a hint of apology but were mainly happy that I was keeping her.

I hugged her against me and murmured, "I love you."

The moment was interrupted when a water balloon hit me in the face. It splashed a little on Violet and I could tell she was annoyed. I looked to where it came from and say none other than Riley standing at the kitchen door. He was holding a bucket of water balloons and laughing at the shock on my face.

He didn't see when Violet launched herself at his head and started yanking on his Afro like hair.

At this point everyone was laughing hysterically at him. His face was filled with shock but he was screaming like a little girl. But at the same time he was also watching Ria laugh with adoration on his mischievious face.

_AWWW!!! Young love how adorable._ I thought with an amused smile through my laughter.

After Violet took her irritatedness out on Riley she curled up right on Riley's head. When he tried to get her off she just clung to his hair with her little claws. Riley just sighed and left her there.

Ria, after realizing what she was wearing and who was here, screamed and ran up the stairs to change.

"What's her problem?" Riley asked with a confused look on his face.

I started laughing again because the sight of his confused look and Violet sitting on his head made him look comical.

After I calmed down I replied to him with a smile on my face, "Ria is having girl problems and needs a moment."

"HEY!!! I heard that", screamed Ria as she ran down the stairs in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a forest green tube top. Her hair was naturally curled. I could tell she washed her face because there was a pink tinge to her cheeks. Overall she looked awesome.

The look on Riley's face was a mix of adoration and happiness at seeing her. He also looked like he was drooling a bit.

But being the unobservant person that she is, Ria didn't see anything. She thought he had no interest in her.

_Oh, how wrong she was,_ I thought.

Kayla, who felt left out at the lack of attention, decided to attack Riley with random pokes.

Riley, being poked out of his stupor of staring at Ria ran over to hide behind Audz. They were all laughing and Riley was holding on to Audz's waist.

I could see hints of jealousy in Ria's eyes but she should no better. Riley thinks of Audz as a sister. They've known each other since 2nd grade. Audz was playing in a sand box and Riley came and pushed her over. Audz being the awesome person that she is threw a bunch of rocks and sand at him and Riley decided that she was ok and they've been friend's ever since.

I know him because he is a cousin of mine. We are really close though.

Kayla just knows him because she's cool like that. She knows just about everybody.

So, back to the poke fight. Ria decided to join Kayla in poking Riley and managed to start tickling him she was being tickled back. Because they were laughing and tickling each other they lost their balance and Ria fell over on top of Riley. Their faces turned bright pink and they promptly got off each other.

I was trying to hold in my laughter because they looked so flustered. They looked as if you poked one of them they would scream.

Kayla and Audz were in my same predicament.

I finally kept my amusement in control and asked Riley why exactly he was here.

He lives down the street but he drives over here. He's such a bum. He drives a black Toyota Celica. It's a pretty awesome car but he just likes driving it here to show off.

**(Picture of Riley's Car on profile)**

Riley replied to my question with a very loud, "WATER BALLOON FIGHT, OF COURSE!!!"

We all squealed because we all love a good fight. Whether it be a food fight, fist fight, or in this case a water balloon fight we are all in.

"So how many balloons do we get?" Kayla asked Riley.

"Pssssh, I'm not giving you any unless you are on my team", he replied.

"Riley can I join your team?" Ria asked with an innocent expression on her face that meant she had a plan.

"S-sure" he replied with a dazed look on his face.

_Wow,_ was all I thought.

I silently cheered. GO RIA!!

"Ok well I'll be right back. We have to go change." She said with another innocent smile.

"O-okay," Riley answered.

We all ran to our rooms and changed into bikini tops and shorts.

Audz came out in a Rip Curl Buffalo Plaid Halter Top.

Kayla came out in a Poko Pano Contrast Mix Print Halter Top.

Ria in a halter top sort of suit with a strip like thing over hear chest.

I of course am in a turqouise halter top with beading on the chest.

Audz and I were wearing Abercombie and Fitch short shorts.

Kayla and Ria both are in a Abercombie and Fitch skirt.

(Pictures of everything I ever mention on profile. Unless I say otherwise.)

"I have to say, we clean up good," I said with a smile.

"Ok so what's the plan and what are we going to use as weapons?" I continued.

"Well I'm going to double-cross Riley so it's us against him technically. I'll pretend to be on his side for a while but then I'll run over to you guys. So yup!! Oh but what are we going to use as ammo?" Ria said with a giddy smile.

"I have an idea," Audz said, "How about we use pads?"

"Umm Audelina, honey, those are for girlie problems. You know, that special friend that visits every month?" Kayla said to her like a child.

"Gosh, Kay Kay I know that! I meant that I heard somewhere that if you drop some water onto one, then take off the back and throw it, it will stick to that object and get wet." She replied.

We thought about and we all agreed that, that is an awesome idea.

We all went to each of bathrooms and got 2 out of 4 packs of pads and brought them together. We still had to leave some extras for when our special friend visits.

We all tore them out of the bag and proceeded to dump them into an empty bucket that Audz had in her room. I'm not going to ask her why she had a bucket though…

Once we had everything we ran down the stairs and out the door and we saw…

Riley shirtless and Violet chasing a butterfly on the edge of the yard.

Now it was Ria's turn to drool, Riley may look a bit on the skinny side but he has muscle. He just needs to flex and there they are.

I wolf-whistled jokingly and he turned around and, of course, stared at Ria. But not in a perverted way that guys usually look at Kayla with, more adoration above anything else.

"SO Riley are you going to stand there and stare at Ria darling, or are we going to have a Water Balloon/Pad fight?" Kayla taunted embarassing both Riley and Ria.

Riley, who was blushing, was kicked out of his stupor at Kayla's words.

"woah, Woah WOAH! Did you just say pads?" he said after a bit with a weirded out but amused look on his face.

"Yup that's exactly what you heard babe", Ria chirped, reddening a bit after realizing what she said.

Riley smiled though pleased at the name and said, "Alrighty then, let's get started."

And the war began…

Pads and Rubber were flying through the air at random intervals.

I was aiming for Kayla's butt just to annoy her.

Audelina on the other hand was trying to make a pad stick to Riley's forehead but with her horrible aim kept missing. That is until her recent try which was throwing it at a tree way out of aim, but ended up hitting Riley in the forehead. It stuck with a satisfying SPLAT!

After throwing about 10 pads at Kayla's butt and getting flipped off five times, I went for Ria.

Ria was just trying to avoid Kayla's aim but wasn't paying attention to anythiing else. I aimed with as much aim as I could and hit her right on the stomach.

SPLAT!

I looked to my nose and found the remnants of a red water balloon on my face and some in my bikini top. It came from Riley.

_DICK!!!_ I screamed in my head.

He did that just because I hit Ria. I got multiple pads and threw them repeatedly toward Riley.

They all hit their intended target.

The war kept on until Ria ran over to our side.

"TRAITOR!!!" Riley screamed.

Ria just smiled and Riley forgave her without a second thought.

After a while everyone was covered with random pads or pieces of rubber. We cracked up laughing at eachother.

Kayla had multiple pads on her butt and balloon pieces in her hair.

Ria had a pad on her stomach and balloon pieces in her top.

Audz had pads down her top and one in her hair.

Riley had one horizontal on his forehead making him look sick. One was also vertically on his nose making him look like a turkey.

After we calmed down I realized it was around five' o clock. Violet was sitting on a tree branch watching the scene with plain amusement in her eyes.

I was hungry again by the feeling in my stomach. I repeated my thoughts out loud and everyone agreed.

"How about we go to Palisade?" Riley asked.

"The seafood restaurant?" I asked back.

"Yup" he said.

I personally love fried salt fish with shrimp and a nice soy sauce over it. I'm in.

I looked around to see everyone else's choice and it looks like everyone is in.

"I'll drive", Riley said with a smile.

He just wanted to show off his car but it only fits 2 people anyway.

"Umm you do remember that your car can only hold 2 people, right? How about Ria and you go in your car and the rest of us go in Kayla's car?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and it was settled.

We went to go change…again

_Sigh, the perils of being a girl_, I thought.

I changed in a semi-formal outfit.

I put on a Dorothy Perkins black belted pencil skirt and a Grey Pointelle Button Vest. I paired it off with a Red Valentino Garavani purse, a pretty necklace from the Marquis & Camus Collection, and a pair of 6 1/4'' High Heel Black Patent Ankle Strapped Milanoo Sandals. I curled my hair a bit and put some eyeliner on and I was ready to go. I looked in the mirror and thought, _Not bad._ I went to see everyone else and found the girls ready too. Kayla was wearing a Purple and Black Alexander Wang Crepe One-Shoulder Dress, a Lanvin Glass-Pearl Necklace, and a pair of Reva Lounge Ballerinas. Audelina was in a Purple Check Elastic Waist Dress from Fred Flare, with a Black Ribbon Bow Waist Belt, and a pair of Tory Burch Reva patent leather flats. Her belt gave her and hourglass figure that suited her well. Ria was in a Black Dolce & Gabbana Ruffled Strapless Dress, a white Swarovski Crystallized Garden Collier necklace, and a pair of Christian Louboutin Love flat shoes. We were as, Kayla loves to say, BANGIN'. Everyone's hair was curled and we soon went down the stairs. I saw Violet lounging on the couch and I went over to rub her head. "Hi honey we are going to a seafood restaurant. Be a good girl while we go alright?" I told her while rubbing her little belly. She looked up at me with her gold/violet eyes and jumped into my purse. I laughed and asked her if she wanted to come. She just stayed in the bag so I shrugged and headed to the car. After Riley came we all left. He cleaned up pretty good with his White Button Up L/S Shirt from Applied Theory, and a pair of Pinstripe Slacks from Forever 21. As we drove to the restaurant Kayla put on The Way We Talk by The Maine.

_She's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of you,  
Seduction leads to destruction.  
She's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of me,  
She's fresh, she's fresh but not so clean._

Cute face slim waist,  
She's got em' in a craze,  
Yeah I think he's going crazy.  
When she speaks it makes me grind my teeth,  
Yet he still thinks she's amazing.  
And she's been playing games,  
Ever since 98',  
Shallow is as shallow does,  
Some people never change.

She's so fine,  
She's thinks she's so damn fine.  
She might be fine,  
But she ain't worth a second of your time.

You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us a little break.

Sex sells,  
And your sex cells make all the lost boys drool.  
Cause you're a dime,  
But they'll have to wait in line,  
Until one of them makes it to you.  
Cute face slim waist,  
Still got em' in a craze,  
Yeah I think I'm going crazy.  
I have a long list of things to say,  
But I'll leave it at,  
You amaze me.

She's so fine,  
She's thinks she's so damn fine.  
She might be fine,  
But she ain't worth a second of your time.

You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break

And she's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of you,  
Seduction leads to destruction.  
She's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of me,  
She's fresh but not so clean.

You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break (2x)

Come on and give me a break  
Yeah give me a break

We sang along laughing.

We got to the restaurant and sat at the table with Ria and Riley.

Kayla was ogled, my bag kept meowing, the food was DELICIOUS, Ria flirted, Riley flirted back, THE END.

Just kidding. The dinner was awesome we laughed loads. People and the waiters kept staring at my bag.

I was highly amused through out the whole ordeal.

We all left the restaurant amused and happy but tired.

When we got home we all changed into our pjs and went to sleep.

**SOOOO!!! How was it?**

**I'm sorry the ending was a bit bad I just wanted to end it without stretching out too much. Look for mostly all the clothes mentioned on my profile. I made the Polyvore outfits!!!**

**So Review if you liked it and Review if you did not.**

**Ria I hope you liked it!!!**

**You and Riley are so gullible in this story.**

**Haha PAD FIGHT!!! Original idea thank you very much :]**

**SO yup next chapter will be the concert. Who will live and will die? Will Ria finally meet Joe Jonas? Will Riley be jealous? Will the Cullens appear?**

**These questions will be answered in the next chapter of….. THE SHARPIE HIDES!!!!**


End file.
